


Mater

by Aleel



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5743930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleel/pseuds/Aleel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The doctor gets a brief call from his mother with some family news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mater

Mater  
By Claire Hutcheson

The Doctor woke up with a sense of foreboding. His mind was ringing … 

Ring, ring, ring, ring …. 

“Hello?” He answered, half asleep, and it stopped ringing.

A scornful female voice echoed in his head and he willed himself awake to catch up with the deluge of high octane twittering. 

“... and if you'd have done as I asked, kept a low profile, played it safe, you could have been well on the way to virtual immortality by now. But, no, you had to throw it all away on random capers. Your father and I will never understand why you hang out with earth girls...and boys too I hear.”

“Hello Mater, how's life in the third Universe?”

“Tighter and higher darling! My last regeneration left much to be desired or not as the case turned out. Still not an issue if you know the right surgeons.”

“I told you Karma would catch you up after the unfortunate incident in the Dramcore Sector.”

There was a slight pause.

“It's not my fault they wanted to worship me and then got knocked out by the plague.”

“Yes it was, I heard that they were so intoxicated by your 'goddess potion' and spent so long honouring and idolizing you, they ignored all the warning signs and paid the price. Anyway, did you call just to annoy me?”

“Annoy? That's rich after what you put me and your father through. You run off and spend your time constantly courting danger like a cat circling a well. Honestly I don't know where you get this gung-ho attitude from. You have no respect for life.”

“We'll agree to differ on that one! ”

“It's not from either me or your father, you're more like your Uncle.”

“Funny that, isn't it?” he smirked.

Another slight pause.

“Anyway, I am calling about your father. He's regenerated recently and become a woman. Thought I'd better let you know, just in case of a possible time rupture and potential meeting. Key things to note, she has very fair hair, pale blue eyes, slightly bossed, only six toes on each foot. She answers to the usual name of 'Professor' of course. What's happening with you then? 

“Well I was recently attacked by a mummy!”

“Why does this not surprise me? It's because you upset the balance of things my dear. It's just the universe trying to attain equilibrium. You know the fixed points and key events, they're in all the archives. You know not to meddle with the fixed points or what happened to your sister will happen to you!” 

A buzz and a hum ricocheted off the inner walls of his head. Thank goodness that was over. But it never was. His eldest sister was his shining example for how to live. Her wisdom had influenced him from early childhood. His first memory was of her. He had played with her toy TARDIS; shaken it so hard that its external holographic camouflage had got stuck and on top of that he had broken the doors off trying to fix it himself. He remembered her sad eyes when she finally found it, hidden, under his pillow. He also remembered that just before his time vortex initiation ceremony, when gifts were presented to him by his siblings, she had gifted him her model TARDIS.

She had said, in her soft, careful voice. “I have mended the doors but left the camouflage stuck, as a constant reminder that a real T.A.R.D.I.S. is not a toy. It will give you the ability to gain knowledge and knowledge is power. Power is no play thing. Be gentle boy and try not to break the universe.”

The End


End file.
